


Mine.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Imprisonment, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt imprisonment for HC-bingo, #41 locked up for 50kinkyways, leather for smut 69, #38 hard for lover100 and using others or being used for angst bingo. A fight with a photographer leaves Tommy and Adam in a jail cell, Tommy uses his charms to get them out. Adam decides he needs to know who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not overly angsty.

"You shouldn't have hit that reporter," Adam sighs, not for the first time since they were locked up, imprisoned in a cell and it's kind of Tommy's fault, but it's not like he started it.

　

"He was being a dick," Tommy shrugs, pacing in front of the cell door.

　

"Plenty of people are dicks, you don't normally hit them," Adam comments and Tommy looks over to where his boyfriend is sat. He looks amazing, clingy black shirt, so thin that he knows if he touches Adam he'll feel the heat of his skin through the material easily and then there are the leather pants. Fucking leather, tight around his strong thighs and snug around the bulge of his cock. He looks good and Tommy had made big plans the moment he'd seen what Adam had put on to wear to the club and it had included ditching out on their friends pretty early, not getting locked up.

　

"He was being a dick to you," Tommy shrugs and it makes all the difference to him. He can handle being called names, being bullied by narrow minded idiots, but he hates it when they start giving Adam a hard time. He'd tried to ignore the guy anyway, but he'd pushed Adam and then tried to stop Tommy getting to him and when the asshole spat out the word Faggot in Adam's direction, Tommy had lost it.

　

"Baby, you didn't have to do that. I don't care what they say about me," Adam sighs, stretching in those leather pants and it's damn distracting.

　

"But I do care what they say to you. I can't just stand there and let them say whatever they like. I know it hurts you more than you let on. I'm glad I hit that guy, even if it means being locked up here." 

　

"I guess if I'm going to be imprisoned at least it's with you," Adam says softly and Tommy's about to go over so that he can kiss him when a female officer comes to talk to them.

　

Tommy isn't normally the type to use people, but he's seen how this officer looks at him, has been looking ever since they were brought into lock up. So Tommy lays on the charm, it's not like Adam even laid a hand on anyway, a shove at most to defend himself, he shouldn't be locked up, imprisoned and Tommy pleads there case. They were out clubbing, things got out of hand, no one got hurt, not really and she smiles and promises to talk someone into listening to their side of the story. Tommy feels like shit for using her attraction to get what he wants, but he's not staying locked up. He wants to free Adam from this imprisonment and go back home with Adam, maybe try to give their night a better ending.

　

So he uses her, smiles and flirts and when they get taken from their cell to talk to a detective, he keeps right on using his charm on everyone, male, female, he doesn't care, he's almost shocked by how easy he can win people over. Adam doesn't say much, he just sits there and watches Tommy use the people around them until they are both free men, in a taxi heading home, to their home, no longer imprisoned, out of lock up. The reporter isn't pressing charges, not after what he said, the police talked him out of it, saying what he said wouldn't help his case. Tommy thinks the cops might have leaned on him a little to not press charges, because they had been won over to Tommy's side. He feels shitty about using them all, but not bad enough to regret doing it. He and Adam hadn't deserved to be locked up, so he's not feeling bad about what he did at all, but Adam is acting weird, not saying a thing all the way home.

　

He's silent as they walk inside as well and Tommy walks behind, checking out Adam's ass in those leather pants, but he has to drag his attention away from that, because as fine a sight as Adam in leather is, Tommy needs to sort this weirdness out before he tries to act on what he wants from Adam. Being locked up and not being able to touch Adam had been hard, but they need to talk.

　

"Are you mad at me for getting us locked up?" Tommy asks as they walk in to the kitchen.

　

"What? No," Adam shrugs, starting to make coffee and Tommy frowns. Adam never drinks coffee this late at night, unless he's in a bad mood.

　

"Then what is it? Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong," Tommy says firmly, walking over to Adam, pleased when Adam turns to face him. Tommy puts his hand on Adam's hip, loving the feel of leather under his hand.

　

"You were flirting with everyone," Adam says, tone clipped and Tommy can see that Adam is pissed off.

　

"I was using them to get us out of jail," Tommy says softly. He probably wouldn't tell another soul that, wouldn't admit to using people even if he was doing it for a good reason, but he won't lie to Adam and he doesn't want Adam to think he meant a moment of his flirting.

　

"I still don't like it," Adam grumbles.

　

"I know," Tommy says, pressing in close. Adam's skin has warmed the leather and Tommy loves the feeling. He doesn't use people often, but he can be a flirt. Adam doesn't get possessive, not in a controlling way, but he does get jealous sometimes. Tommy's the same, he trusts Adam, the way Adam trusts him. They both know the other wouldn't cheat, but they also both like everyone to know who the other belongs to. So Tommy isn't surprised when Adam kisses him hard, pushes him against the counter harder. Tommy runs his hands over Adam's leather clad ass, grinding into him hard, moaning into the kiss and Adam picks him up and Tommy's always surprised how easily he does it and Adam sets him down on the hard counter top and there is nothing but leather, heat, kisses.

　

"You're mine," Adam purrs against his lips.

　

"Yours," Tommy nods.

　

Adam kisses him hard again and then drags him back of the counter, leading the way to their bedroom and Tommy likes it when things are hard and rough, likes it soft and sweet, too, but tonight is a night for rough and hard. They got in a fight, got locked up and Tommy used his charm to get them out of it and now they are home and Adam strips Tommy quickly, pushes him to the bed with an almost hard shove and Tommy laughs delighted.

　

Adam gets rid of his shirt and shoes but the leather pants stay, he crawls between Tommy's legs, the leather brushing against Tommy's skin as Adam prepares him carefully, lube slicked fingers easing Tommy open with care, totally at odds with their hard and fast pace.

　

"No, come on, now," Tommy begs, wanting to feel Adam's hard cock inside of him and Adam doesn't make him ask again, rolling on a condom and pushing his way inside of Tommy. It quickly becomes hard and fast again, nothing but leather, skin and sweat and Tommy is out of his mind with pleasure. Thoughts of using people to get out of imprisonment flying from his head as Adam fucks the thoughts out of him.

　

Tommy sinks his nails into Adam's back, buries his face in his neck and before he knows it, his orgasm is rocketing up his spine. He moans and whimpers, clutching Adam as his thrusts get harder, faster, less controlled and Tommy loves getting to feel Adam like this, lost in pleasure. Adam's orgasm comes a few moments later. He kisses Tommy hard as he comes. 

　

Adam cleans them both up, gets rid of his leather pants and slides under the sheets naked with Tommy, cuddling him close. Kissing him sweet and soft.

　

"I'm sorry for getting mad," Adam all but whispers.

　

"I used them, but I never meant it and I know you know that, it's fine, I'm sorry I got us locked up," Tommy sighs and Adam kisses him and they don't need words after that.

　

The End.


End file.
